


Stolen Crowns and Stolen Hearts

by ImSensitiveAubrey



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSensitiveAubrey/pseuds/ImSensitiveAubrey
Summary: Gay love story between a princess and a pirate





	Stolen Crowns and Stolen Hearts

Marie breathed in the sea breeze as she stood at the bow of her ship. She had just got away from her latest heist and was still riding on the high of adrenaline it gave her. Nothing felt as good as when she and her crew got away unscathed. She turned to her crew with sparkling eyes as they stacked the chests with the queens seal on the outside and Marie's money on the inside in the middle of the deck. She raised her fist and yelled with pride to her faithful friends.  
"To another flawless heist, and to many more!" Marie laughed when the crew yelled back with vigor.  
She walked towards the middle of the deck and popped open a chest with her sword. Tatiana, Marie's first mate, placed her hand around Marie's shoulders and looked at the jewelry, just stones, and gold that twinkled in the midday sun. Tatiana took a crown they had stolen and placed on Marie's head.  
"There. A crown for our queen." She said with a satisfied smirk.  
Marie frowned as she looked at the crown. The crown was made from intricate gold work that wrapped around various expensive jewels. Marie laughs and jumps on top of one the chest so that she rises above her crew.  
"We have stolen the kings crown"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What do you mean it's gone." King Raoul growled from his throne.  
"The pirate robbed the ship before sinking it so there may be a chance of returning it." The messenger spoke nervously as he shrunk under the kings glare.  
"I want to write this man a letter. We will get this crown back." King Raoul said with determination.  
"Yes sir,"  
"Father, what is this about?" Princess Catherine asked him as she entered the throne room.  
"The coronation crown, the one we shipping back to the kingdom was stolen." Raoul explained to his daughter.  
"But you can get it back, right father?" She asked.  
"We'll have it back by next week."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Listen to this bullshit, Tatiana, 'we accept your apologies and would like to arrange a time and place for you to return the crown.'" Marie scoffed at the letter she had received from the king.  
"Fuck this asshole!" Marie yelled as she began writing a response and reading it aloud to her first mate.  
"Dearest Raoul, please acknowledge that I will not apologize and that I will only agree to meet if you offer a trade for a copy of the royal seal. I also insist that you send a woman to complete the transaction, that way I, a woman, can speak to another woman. I will allow you to choose the time and place, if you don't bring the seal, you will never see the crown again. Regards, Captain M." Marie smiled in satisfaction and sealed the letter in its envelope.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Captain M. I will send my daughter with a guard and the seal, you will meet her by the docks when the sun sets in two days." Marie read the kings message aloud once more. Marie and Tatiana exchange a look and change course for the kingdom. They pack and arrange the final details. By the time the exchange was to happen both the women and their guard/first mate were at the docks.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The second Catherine made eye contact with Captain M she fell for her. She wanted her, no needed her to run before her father realized she had changed the date in the letter. Catherine couldn't help but melt on the inside when the pirate, Captain M, smiled at her. She made the exchange quick, Catherine quickly gave Captain M the copy of the seal and held her hands out for the crown. Captain M turned to give her first mate the seal and the first mate headed back into their ship. Captain M bend down to grab a box and suddenly she started running. It took a moment for Catherine to realize what was happening. She couldn't help but feel betrayed by this woman she had just met as watched her ship pull away from the dock.


End file.
